Party
by BookLoverL
Summary: She wears her only dress to Lydia Martin's party. She's just a freshman, and she doesn't know if Lydia even likes girls. She hopes it will be enough for Lydia to notice her, though. If she can find her, that is. OFC/Lydia, femslash. Set during 4x04 The Benefactor. Currently a oneshot, might become a series.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. The character of Dani is mine though.

A/N: This is a oneshot for now, but may get additional chapters later.

Dani gazed into the mirror as she painted her face with colour, red dress looking odd to her eyes as it draped over her curves. She wanted to wear a suit to the party, but she didn't have one yet, so a dress it was going to have to be. And if she was going to wear a dress, she was going to wear one properly, she had decided. Hence the painting of the face.

She hoped it would work. Lydia Martin's party… she was still a freshman, but everyone had heard about Lydia's parties. And she had seen Lydia gliding through the hallways of Beacon Hills, and knew she had to at least try. Yes, she was just an awkward, slightly butch freshman who probably didn't even register on Lydia's radar. Hell, she didn't even know if Lydia liked girls. But it couldn't hurt to give it a shot. So when she'd heard from her friend about the party at the lake house, she knew tonight was going to be her night.

When she arrived at the party, everyone was stood outside waiting. She saw… Mason, was it? … knock on the door tentatively. Lydia opened it, and Dani's heart leapt. Yep, still as beautiful as earlier… she tried to look attractive as she strode in with the others. Was her makeup on right? She thought she'd looked pretty good in the mirror earlier. She couldn't get to Lydia right now, though. There was too much of a crowd. So she waited a while first.

She glanced around the party, trying to spot the cute, smart embodiment of perfection that was Lydia. She'd even drunk a little, trying to get up the courage to ask. But she couldn't see Lydia anywhere now… where was she? Dani frowned as she looked at the other partygoers. Oh, well. She hoped there would be someone else cute here at least. That way the dress and make-up wouldn't be a total waste of effort.

Her eyes took in the room. The alcohol was wearing off now, and she couldn't be bothered drinking any more if Lydia wasn't even at her own party. She assessed the other guests. Not her type… cute but way too drunk to consent to anything… Violet? Was that her name? was kissing some guy, which was a shame because she was fairly close in Dani's opinion after Lydia, and she didn't think Violet would go for an open relationship… there was Mason, coming downstairs for some reason… maybe that was where Lydia went… next girl was not her type again… wait, was that a scratch mark on the floor over there or just someone who'd worn particularly pointy heels? Dani walked over to get a closer look. Yep, definitely a scratch mark. How did that get there? She snapped a picture on her phone, then looked up.

Oh.

Finally a cute face. Maybe here was her chance. It wasn't Lydia, but this girl was pretty hot. She took a breath, then shouted over the music: "Hey!" She raised her eyebrow. She hoped it looked seductive.

"Hey!" the girl shouted back. "Pretty killer party, right?" Dani winked.

"It is now you're here! Wanna dance?" The girl frowned briefly.

"Oh… I'm sorry! I don't swing that way! Good luck though!" Dani nodded slowly, sighing to herself. Typical. All the cutest ones were taken or not interested… She looked down again at the scratch mark on the floor. It was pretty deep. She took a moment to imagine herself and Lydia on that floor. Mmm…

She was shaken from her reverie a little later by a guy yelling in her ear. "Hey babe, I'll show you the best night you ever had!"

"You're not my type!" she yelled back. "Sorry!" The guy deflated.

"Aww, come on!" he whined. "Everyone wants me. You're lucky I picked you."

"I said no! Now leave me alone!"

"Aww, be like that then. You'll wish you took me up when you change your mind though."

Dani frowned at him, glaring disapprovingly. Why couldn't guys take the hint and be rejected gracefully? Ah well. Maybe she should leave soon, Lydia or no Lydia. This party was getting worse and worse. Yep. She was going to cut her losses.

She went outside back to her car, and climbed inside, sighing. Maybe the next party would go better… she hoped so at least. She looked forlornly in the car mirror as she started the engine. Next time she would actually get to kiss someone, she swore it. And dammit, she was going to get herself something better than a dress.

She was still curious about the scratch mark, though…


End file.
